SomedaySomewhere
by melapoy
Summary: If we do not meet in heaven, then maybe in the next life we will.   If not in the Next life, then maybe the next or the time after the next until destiny allows our love to happen. It will Surely give up one day and see that we are really meant to be.'-Na


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Someday… Somewhere

I was at the top of a hill looking through the horizon. The cold breeze in this late afternoon caresses my face as small pink petals freely fall from the lone and single tree stood by my side. I shifted my gaze from the sunset to the huge trunk of the Sakura tree. I touched its rough surface until my eyes landed on names inside a heart carved in it. I traced my fingers on the name below mine and then I just find myself in tears. Memories started to embrace my thoughts…the memory of you…me…us.

It was an unexpected event when we first met. Did you remember it when I accidentally hit you with my very expensive shoulder bag when I was in that empty street? I was really paranoid at that time. Who wouldn't if you are a daughter of a well- known businessman and a model that was lost because of being an idiot and life was always in danger? I thought you are a kidnapper or a stalker. I myself manage the company with my father so I should be more cautious and defend myself from possible danger around me. Instead of a scary looking old haggard man, I faced the most handsome man with mesmerizing crimson orbs and messy raven hair. I was left dumb folded when you lay at the hard cement with bruised hands from defending yourself. Then, suddenly, you snapped and glared at me.

"What is your problem woman? I am just passing by this street and then you hit me. Are you insane?" you said.

I apologized to you immediately. You said you will only forgive me if I kissed you and then you smirk. Of course I did not give you what you want and I declared that I'd be your enemy than kiss you. I run away while you remained there with annoying smirk of yours.

Luckily, I was found by my best friend Hotaru and scolded me like a child for being an idiot. That night, every time I close my eyes, your face suddenly popped out with your eyes looking deeply into mine. It was my very first sleepless night and I tell you, not even my work can make me stay awake until 2 am. I hate you.

A week has passed after that encounter when destiny plays with me. In every place I go, you were also there. Even in the party I attended, you were there like a ghost that hunts me. I've learned that you also own a company that was rank number 2 all over Japan.

Destiny really hates me for I was stuck at the elevator with you because of power loss. We stayed there for one hour and during that time; we argue and bicker at each other. Then when we finally get out there, you asked me out of nowhere if I wanted to have lunch with you. I must be really hungry for I agreed to go with you.

It was like a magic that in an instant, we learned about each other and became friends.

From enemy to friends

From friends to best of friends

From best friends to lovers

Yes, we fall in love with each other as the times go by. I fall hard for you and we became happy. I remember the times when we go on a date in a fancy restaurant and how the woman envies me for having you. We once go to the amusement park and ride the rollercoaster and other rides. The most unforgettable is when we ride at the Ferris wheel when you told me you love me and then shared our very first kiss. It was so romantic that I will treasure forever until the day I die.

We have picnics under the shade of a large tree where I will sit between your legs, hug me from behind and rest your hand around my waist. It was so peaceful, happy, and we are contented listening to each other's heartbeat that seems to move in unison. They are like one. I remember the feeling of your hand caress my face lovingly and kissed me gently. It was full of love and I will never forget the feeling of your lips against mine. There were also times that you will rest your head on my lap and take a short nap. We are really happy in spite of our fights and misunderstandings.

But, nothing last forever.

We were happy for many months not until your fiancé came. Our families learned about our relationship and they never approve us. They were enemies indeed and try to separate us. We fought for our love...but, our efforts were not enough. Your family betrothed you to Luna. She is a bitch and we both hate her.

Because of her, our world turned upside down. She is very desperate for your love and attention that she drugged your drink on one time and the next morning, you found yourself with her naked on the your bed. It was also the same time that I entered your room and was shocked to see you both. I feel betrayed, fooled and angry at the same time that tears unconsciously fall freely on my cheeks. I throw in your face my ring…our promise ring you have given me on my birthday. I run downstairs and went outside. You tried to catch up on me but I did not give you a chance to talk and explain. I was really hurt. Who wouldn't if you caught the one you truly love with another woman on his bed?

I send you a message that I don't want anything to do with you anymore and end our story. I love you but you make feel like a fool, like nobody. I left the country for three months hoping to forget but I can't and since the company needs me, I come back. I pray hard that our paths will never cross.

You learned that I came back so you promised yourself that you will make it right this time. One night, it was raining very hard when you came at my house calling my name. I looked outside and you were there, standing in the rain soaking wet from head to toe. In your hands is a big placard with '_I'm sorry Mikan. I love you so much. I need you back.'_

Tears fall from my hazel eyes but I remain stubborn from anger so I closed my window. An hour has passed and when I looked again outside, you were still there. You were still standing there not moving an inch with your head lowered while the rain continuously falls. That's the time when my heart decided against my mind.

I ran joining you under the heavy rain. You looked up and I enveloped you in a tight embrace giving you warmth of love I could offer you. You embraced back and we stayed there for a while. You explained to me everything happen and I believe you. You say sorry for how many times and I forgive you.

Under the rain, a kiss of love, forgiveness and reconciliation was shared between the two of us.

Because of standing under the rain for an hour, you were sick the next morning so I take care of you until you get well. You told me how lucky you are to have me and giving you a second chance to prove your love to me. We were back in each other's arms and I thought we would finally be happy when we decided to defy our family.

However, Luna was there to break us once again. She told us that she is pregnant with your child. Her parents and yours arrange your wedding in the next month before her pregnancy fully showed. But, you stayed with me. You actually told her NO in front of the Altar and leave her fuming in anger.

She was devastated that she tried to commit suicide. Her parents confronted me. They called me bitch, whore, slut and other worst words that they could throw at my face. I broke when they told me that instead of her, your baby died. I take all the things they told about me being with you but I was hit hard when they called me a killer. They are right, I am the reason the baby died. If only I am not so selfish then he or she will be born. I killed him. How low could I possibly get? I felt so guilty. I felt so low. I deserve everything they say.

I could not take it anymore so I left. I run away for the second time around. I am so weak but every time I look at you, their voices came into my mind like a mantra. '_If you truly love him then you will not kill his child. You're nothing but a killer, murderer!'_

However, you did not give up on me the way I do with you. You search for me nonstop until you finally found me. With you is my best friend. She told us that her brother Subaru conduct a DNA test to the child and found out that it's not yours. I was relieved and you assured me that it was never my fault that the baby dies. You also defended me from Luna's parents and cut all the connections your companies have. It leaves their company to fall.

We decided to live a new life and leave everything behind. Our relationship was back to normal until you proposed to me. It was not the romantic dinner I dream or kiss under the light of fireworks but rather, the perfect moment we have under the Sakura tree as the moon shone brightly in the sky with matching falling star. Under this Sakura Tree.

I cannot wait for the day that our love will be bound by the holy matrimony. It was the new beginning for us and the start of our forever. Everything will be perfect from then on and we will build a family…a home…and a happily ever after.

But I guess, I was cursed or maybe heaven hate me that much. Destiny was always against us.

As we are walking around the park, you fainted suddenly and were rushed to the hospital. The doctor found out that you have a brain tumor. The worst, you only have three months to live. You showed them your emotionless demeanor but I knew you better than anyone. You were shocked and hurt by the shaking of your fist as you clutch the soft cloth in the bed.

My world shattered in an instant. My dreams are gone. My life was lost. Everything now was never the same. I feel like an empty shell by just thinking that you will leave me soon. I was hurt deeply but I know it is nothing compared to what you feel. I buried my face in your shirt and cry…not only for you…not only for me…not only for us…but also for the dreams that we made and the promise of forever.

You said it is okay but I know you're screaming in your mind how unfair destiny is. You hug me back and silently cry. You are strong; I know that you told me to continue our life even though we have a little time left. You ask me to stay with you until your time is up saying that it is your last wish. I gladly do it not because you ask me but I want to. I love you so much that I wanted to spend every second by your side just to show you how deep my love is.

We tried to forget your condition for the following days and act normal. We lie to ourselves that everything was alright which was not.

It was the day I feared the most. You lay on the grass with your head on my lap in this hill. Suddenly, you raised your hand and caress my cheeks softly. I gaze at you lovingly and gently brushed my lips against yours. Then, you put out a pocket knife and carved our names inside a heart. You said:

'_**M**__y life was nothing not until you came. __**I **__admit I am a cold-hearted jerk, and a self-conceited one but you accepted me as me. I won't regret loving someone like you. __**K**__nowing a childish polka-dotted panty girl like you was the best thing that happened into me.'_

"You forgot to mention being so mean and a pervert."

You smirked and continued:

'_Hn. __**A**__nd don't forget to mention you love me. Who wouldn't fall for __**N**__atsume Hyuuga?'_

I laugh at that. You were really full of yourself even though you are breaking.

_Mikan, when I'm gone, please remain smiling, for me…for us. Your smile is one of the things I love about you. It is like the sun that brightens even the darkest corner of the world. It is like raging fire that light and warms the most cold- hearted person._

I nodded. And then I cry. The fact is, I am the one who were very lucky to be loved by you. You give me love more than I ever asked for. More than I dreamed of.

'_Shh, don't cry. You know that you are hundred times uglier when you cry._

I pouted and you wipe the tears out of my face. But it never stopped me from shedding tears. I told you that I hate fate and destiny for not giving us the chance to be together. I was confused when you smiled and say:

'_Don't hate them please, because I never did. If not because of it, we will never meet. I will never have the chance to love __**and**__ be loved by you._

_I was fated to love you.'_

That's the time I stopped my tears and smile.

'_Maybe destiny won't allow us to be together but it doesn't mean we have to stop loving each other. Only time can tell. If we are hurting right now, it is okay because I believe that someday, somewhere we will be finally together. Somewhere where there's no Luna, no family conflict…somewhere down…and some other time. This lifetime is just not for us but believe me…there will come a time for us. I'll wait for you and love you no matter how long._

_If we do not meet in heaven, then maybe in the next life we will. _

_If not in the _**N**_ext life, then maybe the next or the time _**a**_fter the next until destiny allows our love _**t**_o happen. It will _**S**_urely give _**u**_p one day and see that we are really _**m**_eant to b_**e**_.' _

You are really someone Natsume and I believe in every word you said. I should not be afraid, I should not cry and I should not be sad.

'_I_**f**_ that time comes, I will love you truly and never leave you again. I will grow _**o**_ld with you. I will marry you to the most beautiful church and give you the best wedding eve_**r**_. We will live in a house near the beach you always wanted for you deserve everything. I will make sure that we will live in a place called home.'_

We will build a family. We will have three or more children and will love them unconditionally. We will always support whatever they want in life and will guide them until we can.

'_More importantly, we will be happy and fight all the challenges we are going to _**e**_ncounter…together. I will hold this hand and will let no one will take you away from me. _

_When that time comes, you, the very beautiful person e_**v**_er existed will definitely be happy and never be alone._

_And that will b_**e**_ the start of our together foreve_**r**_._

As you carved the last letter, slowly your hand drops off and landed lifelessly at the green ground. You leave me alone with your last words linger,

'_I LOVE YOU.'_

Now I am standing here to grant your very last wish. You said that if you die, you wanted to be buried in this place to be a part of this place but you know that it can't be. This is a tourist and public place, not a cemetery. Silly you even you're dying you never fail to make me smile. So, this is the only thing that I could do for you. I scattered your ashes on the base of the tree while some of it goes with the wind.

I know we will meet soon.

5 years later…

Hello there Natsume, it's been 5 years ne? I told you everything that happens to our dearest friends and who they end up with. I also told you about your parents and sister who was now a very successful celebrity. Our families also forgive and forget their rivalry. Can you believe it, they became friends and business partners? But this is the most shocking news I have for you, in one year they will emerge and my brother Youchi will marry your sister Aoi. I'm so happy for them that they did not have to suffer the same fate we do. Also, he will manage the company while I stay here with you while managing the branch of our company.

I miss you so much but we will meet soon I know.

I decided to go home but still lost in the thoughts of you. Heaven granted my wish when all of a sudden; I hear voices and shriek on the road as I cross.

Red

Blood

Pools of blood scattered on the rough hard cement.

My blood

A speeding car hit me. My last thought… you. And then I smile.

'Wait for me Natsume.'

50 years later…

Normal POV

A brunette young lady was skipping towards her school when she accidentally tripped on a rock. She landed with her face. She winced in pain and seated on the middle of the road. Luckily, it was too early that no one sees her embarrassing moment.

"Oi." A voice called.

She looked around and was shocked when a raven haired boy around her age landed from the tree. He offered his hand and she gladly accepted to stand. She thanked the lad.

"T- Thank you."

"Hn." He walked away leaving the young lady in daze. "See you around…Polka dots."

…

…

…

"Kyaaaaaa! Pervert!" she shrieked.

The handsome lad smirked. "It was you who showed me. You are the one who tripped yourself over that rock. Baka." He said

The girl was fuming in anger. "Come here, I'm going to kill you!" she chased the boy. That day, she made an enemy.

Or is it?

50 years after that tragic love story is the birth of another story. But this time, fate has written the continuation of that sad love story.

It is a new story which fulfills the hopes, dreams and love of two people who knew and believe that they…are fated to be.

Two hearts that belong with each other, it was like a puzzle that completes a whole.

END


End file.
